


why is it suddenly purple?

by himemiyaa



Series: taz: balance [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: “Please don’t be mad,” Angus says, nervously tugging the sides of his hat down over his ears. Magnus has just walked into the living room to find Angus, Taako, and Railsplitter, which is currently the color of fresh lavender.





	why is it suddenly purple?

“Please don’t be mad,” Angus says, nervously tugging the sides of his hat down over his ears. Magnus has just walked into the living room to find Angus, Taako, and Railsplitter, which is currently the color of fresh lavender. Taako, naturally, has quickly excused himself with a vague “macarons in the oven” (a lie,) leaving Angus to deal with whatever fallout there might be alone.

Typical.

Magnus isn’t usually one to get angry with him, but all the same, Angus worries; he grew up in a considerably stricter environment than the Bureau of Balance and has never been fond of scoldings. They instilled a strict set of manners in him, as well as a certain set of neuroses. Both of those things told him that when Taako said Magnus had let him borrow Railsplitter for magic practice, he probably wasn’t being _entirely honest,_ but when he tried to press Taako on details, his mentor got all huffy in that way that he does and threatened to cancel the lesson entirely. Knowing Taako was lying had stressed Angus out, but he hadn’t wanted to lose the chance to practice, so he’d gone along with it, and now Magnus is _here_ and probably _angry_ and Angus can feel his throat start to close up with the anxiety as Magnus crouches to his level and–

“I’m not mad,” Magnus says, sounding almost amused and putting one of his big, calloused hands on Angus’s shoulder. “I just– why is it purple?”

“We were practicing Prestidigitation and I _knew_ I shouldn’t have done it on your stuff, but Taako–”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” Magnus cracks an easy grin. He pats Angus’s shoulder and straightens back up. “That’s fine, I guess. That wears off, right?”

“It only lasts up to an hour,” Angus says, still a little nervous.

“Cool,” Magnus says. “You should try red next time.”

Angus exhales as Magnus hefts Railsplitter over his shoulder and, whistling, leaves the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a sentence prompt from an ask meme requested by tumblr user adhdkirabraginsky!
> 
> hit me up on [my tumblr](traumataako.tumblr.com), where i take ficlet requests!


End file.
